


Have You Ever Wanted to Disappear?

by jcyriding (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard walks in on Pete and Mikey getting it on. Mikey doesn't like labels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Wanted to Disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this fic is not as good as my other petekey fic at all. oh well. enjoy if you can?

If anyone were to ask him, Gerard would swear up and down that he didn't mean to walk in on his little brother having sex, which is true. Gerard never left the basement most of the time, so he was pretty clueless about a lot of things. And besides, Gerard Way is weird, but he's not that brand of weird. 

Truly, the only thing Gerard wanted was some pizza. He came up to Mikey's room because he wanted to ask if he wanted anything. And as the universe's payment for his kindness, Gerard was greeted by Pete Wentz's bare ass. 

"Oh, God!" Gerard yelled, pulling a face and slamming the door before sprinting down the stairs to the basement. Huffing and puffing as he flopped face-down on his bed, he pondered what he just saw, and then decided better of it. Gerard did not want to think about that ever again. But Pete's butt and the couple's collective sighing began to haunt the older Way brother's mind. 

Gerard avoided Mikey for days after, and he avoided Mikey even more after he started to be brave enough to bring Pete back into the house again. He just didn't know what to say. Mikey was a legal adult now, in his last year of high school, and it was normal for him at this age to experiment with what he… liked. But the thought of his baby brother having sex made Gerard shiver. 

Finally, Mikey burst into the basement and practically yelled, "Why won't you talk to me?" 

The confrontation made Gerard jump, dropping the pen he was drawing with onto the paper, breath catching in his throat before he murmured, "I-I- I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. You fucking should be. Do you even know how to knock? Do you know how weird it was with Pete after that? He's not out to anyone except me and Patrick, and he was terrified, Gee!" 

His surprise quickly shaped into anger. "Weird with Pete? What about me? I'm sorry if Pete was scared, I'm cool with it, he's got nothing to worry about, but you're my brother! God, what about it being weird with me?" 

Mikey fell silent, and his face was flaming red as he continued to glare at Gerard. It made Gerard want to shove him. 

"Are you gay? Are you and Pete dating?" Gerard wheedled, hazel hues narrowing. He crossed his arms as he waited for a response. 

Mikey thought for a few seconds. "I don't like labels," he growled. 

This was infuriating. "What the hell does that mean? Are you friends with benefits? Is he a boy-toy? Or are you the boy-toy?" The elder quirked an eyebrow, taking pride in the annoyed and disgusted look on Mikey's face. 

"I told you, I don't know! I don't want to know! I don't like labels! Leave me alone!" He yelled. 

"You're the one who came in here," Gerard stated pointedly. 

A silence made itself comfortable between the two brothers, although the brothers themselves were very uncomfortable indeed. Finally, his eyes still trained on the ground, Mikey mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gerard replied immediately, and there was something in his voice that hinted toward exhaustion. 

"For yelling at you. For not putting a sock on the doorknob. Y'know." 

The older boy blinked. "Oh. Uh, thanks?" He quirked his mouth, wondering how he wanted to word his own apology. "I'm sorry for being a dick. If you're happy, I'm happy."

His brother grinned, and even though the smile was slightly passive, it also contained a sort of bridled excitement. "Thank you, Gerard."

Gerard returned the smile. "You'd do it for me." 

"True," Mikey laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"I have another question," Gerard smirked devilishly. 

"Shoot."

"Are you using protection, Michael?" Gerard yelled before beginning to cackle. 

"Oh, for Pete's sake…"


End file.
